


k-i-s-s-i-n-g

by grabmyboner



Series: Dad & Pa [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Harringrove, Husbands, M/M, Multi, Siblings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: “Crushes? Funny we were just talking about how your father had a crush.” Steve laughs, he kneads at Billy’s shoulders as the younger man groans and throws his head back.-Anonymous asked:Blushy! One of them gets all blushy and embarrassed - it’s like my fave thing lmao:’)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Dad & Pa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	k-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the spam uploads! hope you enjoy.   
> -  
> throwback to our dads universe!! missed these kiddies and their dads

“Did you have a crush on me?” Steve asks.

Billy stares up at him from the kitchen table, he’s got a pair of reading glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. His laptop is open in front of him, sitting in a sea of bills.

“What?”

Steve smirks and shuffles closer to him. He pulls Billy’s glasses off and closes his laptop, placing them on top. He reaches up and scratches through Billy’s hair, he admits silently he misses the mullet, but a 40 year old with a mullet isn’t the best look.

He pulls at the cropped sides of his hair teasingly, “You had a crush on me, when we were teenagers.” He states this time.

Billy snorts and crosses his arms. Steve knows he’s discreetly flexing his biceps.

“Steve, we’re married. We’ve been married for 18 years.”

He takes a seat on his husband’s lap, placing his hands on Billy’s tensed biceps. He squeezes them and raises his brows, slightly impressed.

“You had a crush on me.” Steve sings and slides his hands up his arms to connect behind Billy’s neck.

Blue eyes roll around and avoid Steve’s face, Steve can see the slight blush rising on Billy’s cheeks and ears.

“C’mon, Harrington, I wasn’t a 13 year old girl alright.” He focuses on his hands that have moved to play with the hem of Steve’s sweater while he defends himself.

Steve is smiling down at the reddened face of his husband, when footsteps move through the kitchen threshold.

“Can you stop being gay in public places, please?”

They both turn to look at their son, Maverick, as he starts opening cupboards searching for food. Neither Billy or Steve can recall eating as much food as Maverick does at 17 years old, but hey, that was a long time ago, their memory is a little fuzzy.

“It ain’t a public place when it’s my goddamn kitchen in my goddamn house.” Billy retorts, rubbing his hands up and down Steve’s side in some gay type of protest.

“Kitchen is a communal area, okay? We all gotta live here, I don’t need to see you two all over each other when I’m trying to eat.” Maverick says exasperated.

“Jealous that dad and pa can get some and you can’t?” Their youngest daughter, Layla, says as she enters the kitchen.

“Shut your face, idiot. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maverick defends.

Layla laughs, “Oh I don’t? Cause a little birdy told me you got shot down at the pier today.”

“Was that little birdy Rhiannon? Cause she can shut her face too.”

Steve sighs at his bickering children. “Alright, Mav, stop telling your sisters to shut their face or whatever. Just be nice yeah?” He turns to Layla, “and you, leave your brother alone. Let’s not rub salt in any wounds.”

“Whatever.” They both mutter.

“Where is Rhiannon?” Billy asks.

“Probably still spying down at the pier.” Maverick offers. He’s now looking through the fridge for food.

“She wasn’t spying on you, stupid. Kyle Mathers was working at the arcade, she was looking for him. She just happened to see you crash and burn with Bailey Darth.”

“Kyle? Bailey?” Billy questions with raised brows and a smirk.

Layla grins at her dad mischievously, in a way only the youngest child can, “Mav and Rhi have got crushes on two of the employees at the arcade at the pier.”

“Crushes? Funny we were just talking about how your father had a crush.” Steve laughs, he kneads at Billy’s shoulders as the younger man groans and throws his head back.

“What, oh my god, Dad! Who’d you have a crush on?” Layla gasps and jumps up on the kitchen counter.

Billy pokes at Steve’s sides, “I didn’t have a crush!” He defends.

“Pa, who’d dad have a crush on?” Mav asks Steve, biting into an apple.

“Me, when he was 17.”

Layla laughs in delight and kicks her legs out, “Awwww, dad that’s so cute! You had a crush on pa!”

“Why does it matter, we’re married, we have a house, and three annoying kids!”

Billy’s face is bright red and his ears are burning up, he leans forward and hides himself against his husbands chest. Steve kisses the top of his head and laughs, “It’s cute.” He whispers.

“Whatever.” He mumbles.

“Dad and pa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Layla starts singing.

“Layla!” Billy calls from under Steve’s arm.

Layla keeps giggling, “First comes love,”

“Then comes marriage,” Mav adds with his mouth full.

Billy keeps muttering and hiding behind Steve.

“Then comes a baby in a carriage!” Layla finishes with a flourish and jumps off the kitchen counter.


End file.
